Television content is ever-changing. It seems that new channels, television programs, and/or features intended to enhance the television viewing experience get introduced every day. As a result, it is becoming increasingly difficult for users to wade through all of the content on television.
Television content providers provide tools, such as program guides and searching functionality, that assist users in finding television content in which the users are interested. These tools can be useful if a user knows the name of the television content and/or the date and time at which that television content is broadcast. It is difficult, however, for users to enter search queries that enable the user to select desired television content.